


Trading Skins

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hints at Adult Themes, M/M, Mild arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When an argument over tradition fashion versus dwarves and hobbits ensues, Thorin and Bilbo decide to try the others ways. It ends with some interesting results.





	Trading Skins

“I can’t wear this!”  Bilbo cried out as he waddled out of the bedroom.  He had been trying to acclimate, he really had, but there were somethings that a hobbit would just simply not do.  And boots, of all things, was one of them.

 

“What’s wrong?”  Thorin looked up from his papers to see his husband stumble out of the bedroom.  Bilbo had on some different clothes, he looked like a mismatched mess.  He had those short pants he wore in the Shire, with a dwarvish tunic and belt, with a fur cloak, and no boots.  The boots were in his hand.

 

Nope.  Take that back…they were now out the front door. 

 

“Bilbo…”

 

“No. No!  Absolutely not! Thorin, I love you, I do, but I am a hobbit and hobbits do not wear shoes.  It is bad enough I suffer through this other garb, but I will not, I repeat, will not-.”

 

“Suffer through your garb?”  Thorin interrupted, his attention pulled from the royal verdict he was reviewing before their meeting.  “Bilbo, that garb is ceremonial and has been worn by the royal family of Erebor for generations.  Besides, it wouldn’t be so bad if you would wear it properly…” 

 

That last sentence had meant to be an offhanded comment, something to say under ones breath.  But unfortunately for Thorin, his husband had remarkable hearing.

 

“Wearing it properly?!  What would you know about proper clothes?  You wear three layers at all times, at least!” 

 

“Because it is necessary.”  Thorin spoke, allowing himself to be drawn into the banter. 

 

“No, it is not.  I nearly died of heat stroke last time in the forges because of them all.  I will not wear it!  I am a hobbit, not a dwarf!”  And with that, Bilbo made a rather dramatic turn and stormed back into their bedroom to change.

 

“Bilbo, you can’t be serious.”  Thorin got up and followed him, a bit taken back as Bilbo started shedding his multiple layers and tossing them every which way before picking out a nice white shirt and vest, and lovely waistcoat and matching handkerchief.  “You cannot wear this, Bilbo.  You will freeze, it is not thick enough.” 

 

Thorin tried to reason with him, explain why the layers were so needed, but it didn’t work.  It never worked.  This wasn’t the first time the topic of proper attire had been discussed, and it surely wouldn’t be the last. 

 

“Posh, I did just fine last time.”  Bilbo snapped as he straightened his coat.

 

“You stole my cloak within an hour.” 

 

Bilbo looked to Thorin, taking in that amused smirk on his face as he leaned against the door.  “You don’t like sharing your cloak with me?” 

 

Thorin let himself sigh, deflating as he saw the heartbroken look on Bilbo’s worried face.  “Of course I do, Bilbo.  But I can’t share with you and do my duty at the same time.  Please, just wear the ceremonial garb I made for you.  It is better.”

 

“I think not.”

 

“Bilbo…”

 

“No!  And how can you say it is better, you have never even tried my fashion.  But be assured, I must conform to yours!”  Bilbo said, wagging his finger as he made sure he was all put together before moving shiftly. “Are you coming, we will be late!”

 

Thorin rolled his eyes as he followed behind Bilbo, who held his head high as he walked towards the meeting chambers, where Thranduil and Bard were awaiting for the monthly meeting.  But something stuck in his head, something rattled his brain as he looked to the lone hobbit in the mountain of dwarves, the hobbit who gave up his comfortable home and books and gardens to live with him.  “Do you regret it?”

 

“Absolutely not.  These clothes are much more comfortable.” 

 

“No.  Living here.”  That brought the walk to a grinding halt, making Bilbo almost trip over his feet as he turned quickly and looked up into Thorin’s sad blue eyes.

 

“Never.  Never do I regret it.  I love you, I do.  And I would want nothing more than to be here, you stubborn dwarf.  Why would you think that?”  Bilbo stepped up to Thorin, running a gentle hand through his hair, tucking it behind his round ear before letting his fingers trail over Thorin’s beard.  Thorin always loved it when Bilbo played with is beard. 

 

“You have given up a lot for this life, Bilbo.  Including your wardrobe, for the most part.  Do you not wish it were the other way around?” 

 

Bilbo gulped, smiling as he looked to Thorin, rising up on his toes to give him a sweet and quick kiss.  “If I must wear heavy armor and cloaks and more layers than there are grains of sand, then I will.  I will, if I can stay with you.”  Bilbo tucked his hand into Thorin’s and gave him a big grin.  “Now, no more talk of this.  I regret nothing, and after this meeting…I shall be sure to prove it to you.”  Bilbo’s face flushed a little when he saw one of Thorin’s eye brows raise in surprise.  And as Bilbo had said, he didn’t allow any more talk on the subject.

 

But that night, as Bilbo laid tucked into Thorin’s side, he thought about those words.  He thought about compromises and wardrobe and ways.  Maybe he could do more to incorporate Bilbo’s ways into their everyday life?  Maybe he could do something to make him feel more at home…maybe…Maybe he could try something the hobbit way, instead of the dwarf…

 

And it was that idea that stuck with Thorin for weeks.  Every time he saw Bilbo, he thought about what it could be.  He could try to find a place for a private garden, or get some more bookshelves in their home for his books…something had to do the trick…

 

But it wasn’t until Thorin saw Bilbo walk out of the bedroom a month later, dressed in full ceremonial garb for a meeting with some Noble Dwarves, that he got the idea.  Bilbo looked like a rare gem.  He even put on the fur lined boots, wrapped in fine strips of leather, with trousers that were carefully embroidered.  The undershirt, tunic, and cloak wrapped around him, with little specks of armor around him.  He was beautiful, and if they were twenty minutes late for the meeting because he had to prove to Bilbo just how beautiful he was…then that was their business.  But it also set in motion Thorin’s plans for the next meeting.

 

Bilbo sat happily in the chair as he waited for Thorin to get ready.  This meeting wasn’t as formal, so he could wear whatever he wanted, seeing as it was only with Balin and others of the company.  He relaxed in his chair, reading some more of his book when he heard Thorin sigh. 

 

“What do you think?”

 

“About what?”  Bilbo didn’t look up, just instead turned the page and kept reading.

 

“Do I…Do I look ridiculous?”  Bilbo could hear the nervousness in Thorin’s voice, which was unusual.  Thorin was many things, but a nervous Nancy was not one of them.  So Bilbo looked up.

 

He looked up.  And down.  And back up.  And he felt his heart pound and his blood turn to fire and his eyes darkened.

 

Thorin stepped out in short pants, like the pair he had from the Shire.  They were black, held up with blue suspenders that were over his white shirt, partially covered by the deep blue vest with fancy embroidery.  In his hands was a black jacket with a golden handkerchief, which would match the embroidery on his vest. 

 

Bilbo could only open his mouth, letting his jaw hit the floor as he looked over to his husband.  Thorin on the other hand, began looking himself over.  “Is something wrong?”  He got nervous, Bilbo hadn’t said anything, was something wrong.  “Do I need to unbutton more?  It seemed a little too done up, should it be more relaxed?”  Thorin managed to get one button undone before he had an armful of hobbit. 

 

Bilbo attacked him with kisses, pulling at his vest, popping some of the buttons off.  His hands then managed to weave into Thorin’s raven hair, holding on for dear life as he kiss the life from him.  Thorin on the other hand was doing everything he could to not fall over, not wanting to hurt Bilbo if they fell over. 

 

“Bilbo…I just got it on…”

 

“And I’m about to take it all off.”  Bilbo growled as he gave Thorin a playful smile.  “You make a very irresistible hobbit, my love.”

 

Thorin smiled wide as he wrapped his arms around his little husband’s body.  “Ahh, now you see why I reacted seeing you in that ceremonial garb.  Do you really like it?  I can make some changes if it wasn’t-.”

 

“Shut up and kiss me, you bloody dwarf!”  Bilbo cried out with a laugh. 

 

And if this time…they never actually made it to the meeting, nobody said anything.  Especially after Kili came back looking completely scared after being sent to fetch them.


End file.
